One of the Cursed
by Theblackwerewolf101
Summary: Masane has fallen into another dimension now fully attached to the Witchblade, failing to avoid discovery. She is pulled to the Black Order Head quarters not only to meet a handsome red haired lover, but her last chance at getting back to her daughter. review please!
1. Chapter 1

At first it was peaceful, a light tingle as a great bright light enveloped me and all the iWeapons around me. They were being destroyed in the cursed and fleeting light of the Witchblade that would soon be no more. My heart fluttered in sadness as I saw the man I loved and my daughter watch from across the lake. 'It won't get to you now,' my body began fading away and the world began closing in. 'It will never touch you,' All senses became dry as I could no longer feel my own body or hear the sounds of the screaming iWeapons. 'The Witchblade will never touch you' I projected through my mind. There was a bright flash and the world faded into many colors. 'Rihoko'

It was peaceful, not a noise or worry, most reassuring, the Witchblade still tightly clamped around my wrist, aching even so. I breathed a deep breath but, found I couldn't, as I shouldn't be worried since, I was, well, dead. My lungs found the sudden need to breath, I began to struggle and scratch at my throat trying to get rid of the lump caught in it preventing me from breathing. It suddenly moved allowing me to gasp air, but I quickly found the air was not oxygen. It wasn't unpleasant as it was uncomfortable; the air was power, charging my body with each gasp.

"I KNEW IT!" An ominous voice said in the floating darkness. "YOU ARE THE ONE" The voice boomed in the cavern of darkness. "THE ONE OF VERY FEW THEY I CAN BIND FOREVER TOO" It began to rant "FINALLY I CAN STOP SEARCHING, I HAVE FOUND THE PERFECT VESSEL" It cackled, I was frozen in fear as I realized were the voice was coming from, my wrist. "no no no no no no" I whimpered terrified "OH YES!" It howled "COME SISTER, LET US BIND FOR ETERNATY!" I screamed in horror as the small bracelet around my wrist shot outward in many silver and needle like tendrils. I was horrified as it stretched into its original form, A glove like shape forming perfectly to my hand. I now screamed in pain as the needles shot into my arm and swam around in my veins weaving through them. I felt them moving under my skin, They burned as if hot needles were being shoved into my whole arm and shoulder. I stared at my arm as the webs of silver settled in my arm under all the blood covering my arm. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" It screeched in triumph, "YES, YES, YES!" I didn't understand until the blood on the top of my arm began to disappear. My eyes widened in shock as I realized the blood was being sucked into the red gem at the top of my hand, It began to enlarge, and my body became hot as if I was activating the Witchblade. The ecstasy creeping in as its power increased. I smiled in the pure joy of the Witchblade, forgetting what it was doing. I began to laugh in sync with the horrid blade as its power reached its peak. The world seemed to break as the power was suddenly unleashed. A bright light shot towards me and I fell into black.

It was peaceful all over again, but this time I was being held up. I brushed my hand against the unknown force, and smiled as it tickled my hand. But the peace was disturbed yet again by another odd voice.

**You should wake up before anyone finds you. ** a small voice said inside my head.

"W-what?" I said rubbing my eyes. Light shining through my eye lids, squirming in the grass.

**You- should-wake-up **it said snarkly

The voice was coming from-, inside my head!? I thought amused, "man, I am going insane" I said to the wind. I was suddenly reminded of what just happened and looked at my arm afraid of what twisted thing it might have become when the Witchblade bound itself to me. I turned my head slowly to only see, my arm? It wasn't even mutated like I thought it would be. But the Witchblade was now in a different form, the one of a glove, the silver like bands coiling around and up my arm to my elbow only allowing a bit of skin to show through. My hand was now a deadly claw, the coils of the blade completely wrapped around it, my fingertips had small blades peeking out at the top and sharp edges running down the tops of my fingers. The gem was larger than it was before sitting on the top of my hand, my blood now swirling inside.

**Impressive, isn't it?** The voice cooed. 'Yeah I guess' I whispered in my head, seeing if that would work. Shallowly coming to realize that it was the Witchblade I was talking too. I began to slowly rise from the ground getting a hold on my surroundings. I was in a felid; it didn't even look like Japan anymore.

'Hey, Witchblade!' I called from inside my head 'where are we?' **Another dimension **it replied calmly. I had begun to look around and had saw a small town down and over a few hills, and began walking towards it while communicating with the Witchblade.

'Another dimension, how in the world did we get here?'

**By you, when you had tried to rid the world of me. You had only succeeded in exporting me from the dimension in which your daughter was in. So you sent us to a different dimension, you didn't die.**

'Shame, So when can I die, and stop being cursed by you?' I thought only half teasing

**Never**

I froze "N-Never?" I spoke aloud in shock.

**Never, when I bound myself to you I became one with your soul and body, same with you. You will live as long as I will, an Eternity. **

I stood still taking in this information 'Well, that's easy I just kill myself!' I thought walking even faster to the town determined to find a knife as soon as I got there.

**That will not work.** It chimed almost happy at my travails. **You cannot die either, your blood is healing and everlasting. Though please do try if you insist.** I could feel it smile inside in glee as I tried desperately to find a way to escape this new problem.

**So I guess you could call yourself 'Cursed' **

I peeked around the arch to the entrance of the town looking around. Trying not to be spotted

**Why don't you just Activate and speed through here? Why do you have to be sneaky?** The Witchblade said curiously

'Because look around, Everyone is dressed in old English clothing' I muttered in my brain 'I would stick out like a sore thumb.

**Why not get rid of the witnesses?** It chuckled in my head

I ignored that one and began sliding against the stone walls and ducking into alleys trying to stay hidden though what I really needed was this time period's everyday clothing. 'If only I could snag some' I mistakenly muttered in my brain forgetting the other inhabiter.

**I can fix that** the Witchblade chimed. I suddenly felt a small rush of power, at first I freaked out because I thought I had Activated the Witchblade but then realized nothing had changed except the pure adrenaline rushing thorough my veins.

'What did you do?' I whispered inside my head as my eyes gazed on an open window two stories up.

**Increased your instinct, like what happens when you used to fully activate the Witchblade. But not as…psycho manic, If you will.**

'Very funny' My now my black and gold eyes focused on the window ledge, my brain trying to figure out how to get up there. Knowing my human legs wouldn't allow me to jump that high. I then had a sudden idea.

'Hey Witchblade any possibility that I can half Activate any parts of the Witchblade, like say my legs?

I could feel the Witchblade warm with excitement as it understood my idea.

**You can do anything.**

That was all I needed to feel the forbidden power of the Witchblade.

My feet easily bounced off the ground, the jump requiring no effort as the blade like boots landed on the window sill, making a satisfying tinking noise. I smiled in glee even though Witchblade was only half activated. May feet padded on the ground the Activation now diminished. I began to peer around the room; it looked as if it was a bedroom. Fitted with a bed, bedside table, wardrobe, and a large dresser with a mirror sitting atop it. Instinct still rushing through my veins as I bee lined for the wardrobe, praying that there were woman's clothes inside. I opened it and, thank the lords it was filled with woman's clothing. I found one particular dress that I liked. The dress was dark Red and layered with black lacey trim and the collar up around the neck almost as if a turtle-neck sweater. I began to squirm out of my clothes, switching my effects and change into the large Victorian dress, But when I was trying to tighten the corset (Very difficult mind you) I found I was battling with a new opponent, Hair? I gasped as I looked in the mirror to see that all of my hair had grown long, and not only that it was RED it was messy and spiked, like it was when I activated the Witchblade. I asked the Witchblade as I continued battling with the corset and now hair.

'Did binding to you have anything to do with my hair?' I thought

**Most likely, **The Witchblade said now bored.

I was annoyed at how the Witchblade wouldn't give me straight forward answers but, what could I do. It was an ancient weapon now bond to me for the end of time, I would have to get used to it. I had finally gotten to corset to corporate and was now sitting on the bed fighting with the large boots the woman wore in this time period. I looked annoyed at the mirror; I got a hairbrush and desperately tried to get the hair to cooperate. Failing as both halves of the wooden brush hit the floor. I gave up and looked around the room for a hat of some sort, I found an old sun hat about the same color red with netting surrounding the top and coming over the face. I raised an eyebrow, but put it on. I was about to walk out the door when I remembered the large piece of metal coiled around my arm. I stared at it well aware I could no longer wear gloves. I couldn't hide it in my clothing because the stupid thing was on my _right_ arm. I sighed and gave up, coming up with the lame excuse that it was jewelry. I finally made my way outside, I would look around for a bar to find someone to pickpocket and be on my merry way. And that's how my life would be pickpocketing, drinking, and sadness till the end of time, till the Witchblade perished.

"WHAAAAT!" The two exorcists said in chorus. Yuu Kanda shot up from the couch and slammed his fist on the desk making a scary face towards Komui the Branch Head

"You- want me- to do a mission with," Kanda said his anger peaking "THAT BEAN SPROUT OVER THERE!" Kanda yelled getting in Komui's face and point towards Allen who was looking angry on the couch. "IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA!" Allen howled back shooting up from the couch.

"Now, now you two." Komui said peaceful sipping coffee and waving his free hand. The two teens giving each other death stares and throwing silent insults at each other. "All I need you to do is to check to see is Innocence is in Blackvine Town," Komui said the two teens calming down and paying attention. "There's been a sudden increase in akumas there, and we need someone to see what's going on." Komui said waiting anxiously, seeing how the teens would respond.

"Why can't you send Finders?!" Kanda said still annoyed

"Because, there are tons of akumas! It's your job is it not?" Komui said getting irritated by their unwillingness.

"How long is the train ride" Allen grumbled, still annoyed that he had to a mission with Kanda

" A trip in the ark, an hour of train riding, and then walking," Komui said sheepishly, expecting an outburst at any second. Both of them exchanged a glance and turned away, both of them reaching for the file, Kanda beating Allen, annoying Allen even more.

Komui watched from his desk smiling at them taking the job and watched them walk out still bickering at each other. "Oh Boy, what am I going to do with those two?"

I was in a small pub, tons of overly drunk men wobbling around; I had managed to pickpocket half of the drunken men and was able to buy my own drinks. Though, I had a many a free drink from the same men, with their failed attempts at hitting on me. I was trying to drink away my recent sadness still thinking about Rihoko who was probably crying. I fought back tears and drank another shot, finding myself unable to get drunk.

'Probably you huh?' I thought vaguely

**Not me in particular, but yes I am the cause. Great thing is medicines and narcotics don't affect you either. Like say a roffie or sleeping gas.**

I gave a slight smile 'So I can't get high either huh?' I thought chuckling to myself. I looked at the sky outside and heard a loud boom as if a bomb went off. Everyone screeched and fell to the ground even on the streets. I got up from the bar stool in surprise. 'What was that!?' I said in my head

My arm began to tingle with excitement, I began to hold back the transformation in front of the group people and ran out of pub trying to find an alleyway before the Witchblade activated, though losing my hat. I managed to dodge into an alleyway and transform before anyone saw me. It was, different, more powerful and agonizing. I fell to the ground in pain fighting back a scream. 'Witchblade! What's going on!'

**Stupid idiot! **The Witchblade shrieked almost as if it was in pain too **You shouldn't have transformed! I only recently completely bonded with you! **'But you were the one driving the craving! I had to transform! It was your fault!' **No matter, make this quick! If you don't you'll injure yourself more!**

'More?' I thought **YOUR ARM! **The Witchblade screamed in panic. I looked at my arm in horror it was as if my body was cracking like it was before, but now immense amounts of blood were dripping from it as if I was physically wounded. I heard another blast and now the screams of people. I slowly got up trying to see what was going on. **YOU IDIOT! RETREAT!**

I couldn't listen to the Witchblade anymore as I spotted six large gray floating balls hovering in the sky. Firing wildly at the groups of people running around and destroying the buildings. I tried to speak but I always found it hard when the Witchblade was invoked, so I settled with a gasp. They had faces and large guns poking out from there obese bodies. I couldn't help but sniff the air to see what they smelled like, and immediately regretted it the smell horrid like dead rotting bodies. One must have noticed my scoffing and slowly hovered over. I smiled as it came closer and stepped out of the alley to confront the large floating beings forgetting the condition of my arm. It slowly lowered its weapons to begin fire and time seemed to have slowed as I whisked my hand to the side, blade shooting out and jumped forward dodging the small projectiles and sliced it clear in half. As I watched it fall to the ground it exploded, attracting all of the other monstrosities towards me. The way of fighting the things were way to familiar, it was as if I was fighting iWeapons all over again. I smiled in memory and looked to the now building group, there must have been a hundred.

'No matter, just more fun' I thought.

"Tsk, how annoying" Kanda said leaving the train Allen trailing behind.

"Now Kanda it's only a small walk and then we can go home." Allen said teasingly

"SHUT UP BEAN SPROUT!" Kanda coldly shot back

"IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA!"

"Huuuhhh!?" Kanda said whipping around unsheathing his Mugen on the platform "En garde! I'll cut off all of your hair!"

"over my dead body!" Allen shouted back activating his innocence, black blades shouting from his fingertips. While others slowly backed away.

I gasped and panted, the pain near unbearable my warm red blood mixing with the dark black demon blood. Though I smiled in triumph all of them were dead, and it was _so_ much fun. It was as if I had scratched a long awaited itch. I gasped as the Witchblade deactivated the pain even more searing. 'Witchblade? You there?'

**hmm? **The Witchblade said almost sleepily

'How long until I can use it properly?'

**Now? Probably a good night's sleep and maybe some food, or…**

'or?' I said curious

**a soul.**

"A-a WHAT!?" I piped

**A soul, I didn't tell you before but, you can't touch people with your right hand anymore, at least when greatly injured. **The Witchblade said still sleepy. **But they don't have to be alive, you would actually be doing some people a favor, you know like exorcism, almost.** 'I'm confused' I said inside my head assaying the situation. **Figures, anyway you can use someone's soul energy to heal your wounds, kind of like how I used to suck from your soul. '**Will it injure them?' I thought remembering the bitter pain from my body falling apart in the past. ** There dead, it can't injure them any further** The Witchblade said snarkly.

'Well fine, how do I do this?' I thought nearing a dead body **Place your right hand on the body and wish for it to be yours.** I raised an eyebrow thinking about how easy it was now, just to take someone's soul for your own bidding when there are thousands standing next to you every day. I kneeled down still uneasy about the 'using a soul' but I needed to be fully bonded to the Witchblade to defend myself against the monsters. I placed my right hand on the body unsure about what I _wanted_ from the body. I don't know why but I thought of blood, spilling and leaking seeping into clothing and into my body. It was soothing at first coaxing the whitish fog up my arm. I didn't quite know where I was leading it but I kept on coaxing. It was at my shoulder when it stopped I looked at it and tugged more, nothing. 'Hey Witchb-' My thoughts were shattered as the fog jumped from my arm to my throat. It wasn't air, it was_ power._ I faintly remembered the binding with the Witchblade when the space around me feeling like power not air. I gasped and garbled a scream as my body warmed, the soul now being viciously tugged from its body. My arm warmed as my blood was sucked from the top of my skin back into the wounds, the wounds began healing as if time was being reversed on a broken china plate. The rushing feeling stopped as I gasped for air the odd thing done with transferring power. I fell to the ground my arm catching me, my other arm reaching for my chest in an odd attempt to slow my breathing. I heaved and huffed hearing voices in the distance. I tried to get myself up gasping as my legs felt weak and I collapsed to the ground world fading as I reached desperately forward, only to see the fading image of a black clad boot.

"Odd indeed" Komui said inspecting the red clad woman with the strange attachment to her arm. "It isn't Innocence I can tell you that much" He said turning to all the curious spectators.

"Well then what is it?" Lenalee said peering closer at the object wrapped tightly around the woman's arm.

"I can tell you what it is, something that will never see again" Lavi said smirking.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Lavi-san" Miranda said looking fearfully at the woman

"Aw, come one how many more times are we going to see Kanda carrying in a hot babe!" Lavi said quickly dodging the swordsman's punch. Allen giggling and dodging as well

"Now this is no time for jokes" Komui said hiding a smile "We need to figure out what _this_ is" Komui said picking up the women's arm inspecting it again. "Ah, Well I guess we'll figure it out when she wakes up" Komui said taking a sip of coffee even though it was late evening. Cross Marian was leaning in the corner inspecting the woman for many reasons but was mostly focused on her arm. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, though his travels had unveiled many things.

"Maybe it's something the Millennium Earl made?" Choaji said fighting his way around people to get a better view.

Komui stopped sipping to think about it. "I don't think it is" Komui said as he went back to gulping coffee "It didn't react to anyone's Innocence did it?"

"Actually Mugen has been 'fussy' since I carried that woman here" Kanda said still waiting to get a perfect chance to nail the stupid rabbit, or Beansprout. Allen nodded in agreement along with a few others who had been in direct contact with her arm.

"Well maybe it's like Allen's arm, or she's been cursed, you know with all the common characteristics." Lenalee said. More exorcist nodded in agreement.

"We'll check when she wakes up and bring her down to Hevlaska" Komui said bringing all the Exorcists to a final agreement.

"WHY ARE SO MANY PEOPLE IN THE INFIRMARY?!" The head nurse howled causing all of the exorcists to jump and bolt out the infirmary, all except one, who was creatively trying to hide a cigarette from the head nurse. "Cross Marian? Why're you here? I will not have you patronizing the staff again!" The head nurse said raising her shoulders as if they were dog's hackles. "Visiting, nothing else" he said secretly snuffing out the cigarette on the wall. The head nurse crossed her arms " For who? This woman?" She said waving her hand to the woman lying in bed looking ridiculous, with her long red dress spilling out from under the white sheets. "Why?, she doesn't even have a name, she could be a Noah for all Rouvelier cares" She walked over to the woman adjusting her and stuffing her dress back under the sheets. "So why do you of all people care?" The nurse said bitter. Marian became curious, "Why are you in such a huff?" The nurse sighed and looked at the small drawer where the nurses usually put the patient's belongings. She opened it and pulled out a small picture, half of it was torn but it was clear to see the woman had a daughter. While she was gone from the photo you could see a small black haired child with pig tails and an arm wrapped around her. The nurse gave Cross the photo and said "I pray to God that _thing_ isn't Innocence, I would hate to see that woman's face when she can't see that child anymore." The nurse left the room, tears clearly in her eyes but she wouldn't let them show. All that Marian could focus on was the arm wrapped around the child, It was certainly hers but the object on her wrist was only a small bracelet, either way it still gleamed with the same terrifying glow. The same glow as the newly lit cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I tossed and turned grumbling my arm aching somehow making me unable to turn over. I woke up to a dark room. I sat up a little looking around; it looked like a war hospital with many beds but only a few utility carts. I tried to sit up further, only to find out what was keeping me from being comfortable while I slept. My left arm was chained to the bed rail. 'Great, already making friends'. I inspected it more realizing the 'chain' was made of paper with small symbols inked in the middle. I twisted my hand around looking at it annoyed. I heard a creaking of a door at the front and saw the faint light of a cigarette; the little light seemed to frame his face perfectly surrounded by all too familiar messy red hair. We stared at each other, tense, waiting for one of us too move suddenly and attack. I curled inward into a crouching position on the bed ready to spring forward if needed, I flinched as he reached out his hand holding,…a bottle of wine?

We were both leaning on the railing outside the 'Infirmary' as it was called and were just talking. "Black Order, huh?"

"Yep home sweet home" he said sipping from the wine glass.

"So why am I here?" I said swirling my own glass

"You were collapsed in the middle of a town that was just attacked by akumas"

"Akuma?"

"Demons, that's what the order calls them"

"Well why me, there were plenty of others collapsed in the streets." I said gulping the wine

"Because of that," he said gesturing to my right arm I swallowed and thought

"Why? It's only jewelry" I said raising the Witchblade too my face

"Jewelry? For some reason I don't believe that." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah" I said turning my hand and placing it back on the rail "can't think of anything better"

He chuckled and started to swirl his wine "Is it Innocence?" He gave me a hard stare

"Innocence? What's that?" He stared at me as if he didn't believe my answer and was trying to work something out in his head.

"It's the weapon exorcists fight the earl with" he said looking into his wine glass as if there was an answer to what he was saying

"W-wait, Earl? Now there's an Earl?" I said confused

He chuckled and began to explain "Exorcists use Innocence to fight Akuma that the Earl makes, think of them as machines." I couldn't help but think of the likeness between Akuma and Excons "What the Earl does is trick the loved ones to call the soul back to a body that the earl makes into a Akuma, the Akuma finds the a body and wears it as if a skin" The familiarity was bugging me "They can level up too depending on how many they've killed." He looked at me as if he was wondering if it had run through my head.

I sighed and looked at him "So telling me all this, what do you want from me?"

He cleared his throat and looked at me "I need to know if that's Innocence"

"Trust me this thing" I said waving my arm "Is quite far from Innocent"

"Not my Question" He snapped

"No, It isn't 'Innocence'" I said inching away hoping for escape

"Hmph, Then what is it" He said waving his wine glass

"Something you don't need to know" I said standing straight "Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave, you kept me captive long enough." I began to walk away trying to find a way through the large castle maze that they called 'Headquarters' When I felt him grab my left wrist "Wait, just wait," I turned to him annoyed "Just wait till we have someone check it out, it's not going to be pretty if you leave now," He was nearly begging and his eyes were pleading for me to stay. I didn't know whether it was for my sake or his but I didn't ask. I yanked my hand away glaring at him. "Just until a better time to escape opens up and I know were the heck the exit to this place is" I said grouchy not willing to admit that he won me over with his puppy dog eyes. He gave a small smile knowing he had won me over with pleading.

"But first-" his words were cut short as a circle of the same slips of paper that was on the chain formed around me. My body stood still, I couldn't move! His eyes widened in surprise,

"LINK!" He bellowed "What are you doing!?"

The blonde named Link's eyes narrowed. "Where you allowing her to escape?" The blonde inquired, his hands were folded in an odd way as if holding position.

"You don't understand! She could be helpful to defeating the Earl!" I couldn't see him for he had moved behind me, he also couldn't see my facial expression change when I heard his true intentions.

**LIAR! **The Witchblade bellowed within my head. **HE HAD NO INTENTION OF LETTING US FREE! **The layered voice of the Witchblade screeched. **HE WAS GOING TO USE US! **The Witchblade howled. I tried to ignore the ranting inside my head, though it didn't change my own anger.

"You had no intention of letting me go?" I growled under my breath, the weight that the sutras were putting on me near unbearable.

"If that is not Innocence then what is it?!" I could feel him vibrate with anger. Others had gathered a man in a white suit with blue hair, a white haired boy, a young man with long black hair, one with red hair and an eye patch and many others. The white haired boy was speaking in my defense.

"H-How about we settle this another way?" he said worriedly unable to fully grasp the situation.

"Yes, Why don't we 'Link'" I drawled aggravated, I wanted to be out of here as fast as possible.

A man with a Yellow Hitler mustache showed up, dressed in a red suit. He slightly reminded me of a weasel. "Link do not release the convict."

My anger was boiling, I was furious, I couldn't stand it. The Witchblade communicated with my feelings giving slight rushes of power easing its way into a craving. I realized while standing in this awkward position that the sutras were not putting any weight on the Witchblade, my right arm felt light even.

"Have you surrendered?" The blonde Hitler said, thinking that I had while I was thinking over my escape.

I could only respond with a chuckle, "Surrender? Humph, you wish" My right arm shot upward ripping through two of the sutras breaking the circle. Almost all of the surrounding Exorcists jumped in surprise. I was bringing my claw shaped hand around to bat at 'Hitler' not to injure but to scare. So that I could scamper in the other direction. Though the white haired boy didn't get the memo, before I knew it my claw was met with another. I don't think I was able to hide the surprise on my face as my hand locked with another, which had dagger coming out each fingertip. All of them twice the size as my own.

I think he was surprised as well, his face twisted as he was met with the force of my own hand. We both had a moment of silence, in utter awe of each other. I was the first one to growl in annoyance, his features were surprised. But I could care less as I heard a gun being drawn behind me. I quickly bounced away into Marian but I turned in time to see that it was him holding the gun. **BETRAYER! **The Witchblade bellowed rattling my already confused brain. I sped down the hallway with all of them hot on my heels.

"WAIT!" I heard a feminine voice call, '_Feminine?' _I didn't see a woman before. I ran down the hallway faster, I called for the Witchblade. No matter how much I commanded the Witchblade to activate it wouldn't, though it would for my legs. I shot down the hallway at unparalleled speed. My long red dress's hems being shredded when it came in contact with the sword tips poking out of my feet. I also came to realize that the daggers on my kneecaps were shredding the undercarriage making it easier to run. When I came to a section where it was a balcony over a large dining area I vaulted over. Landing on one of the many dining tables, I ran over food and people. Hoping to confuse my pursuers not knowing how many there were anymore. I burst out of the cafeteria to find salvation to my mad running. There was a long corridor to a set of large double oak doors at the end. I took a quick glance to see that only the white haired boy had followed me over the balcony. I tore down the corridor, the boy clearly having trouble keeping up. I was leaving bits of carpet and dress trailing behind me. The back of my dress was still intact, so I wasn't all that worried about being seen. Though it was a little late to be thinking that.

I was a mere 20 yards from the doors. _Freedom_ my body sang. I near screamed in horror when the black haired samurai shot in front of my path, leaning down ready to trip me. And down I went unable to stop myself, I flew over him and tumbled the rest of the way to the door. I had torn off the back of my dress in the tumble, my legs tangled together. I shot up from my tangled ball and turned around to meet… a sword pointed at my neck. I growled in response, and so did he.

"Oi," He said in a snarky tone "What's this?" He said nudging my feet.

I smiled when he asked, my craving had been driven through the roof, enough to activate. All I had to do was call upon it.

"Witchblade!" I howled I shot up its armor incasing me. The samurai shot back in horror, landing beside the white haired boy. I was debating on which one to fight and how I was going to escape. When my thoughts were torn as a green haired girl shot from the side of the corridor.

"WAIT!"

Lenalee had remembered the talk she had with her brother before the clammier of people had appeared in the woman she now knew as Masane's room. Her brother had been inspecting the woman's arm when he found spider web like scars up her arm all growing from the strange arm attachment. But most of all see remembered reminding her brother of protocol, in which the patient's pockets had to be emptied along with other things. When Komui had been pulling things out of her pocket she remembered looking at the picture he had retrieved. It was a picture of a small girl with pigtails and an arm wrapped lovingly around her. She had found it strange that it had been in color, but wasn't that worried as she was preoccupied with making sure her brother was doing things correctly.

But when word quickly spread that she had found her way out of the Infirmary, her brother ordered her to grab her belongings in case it could lead to possible threats. When she was grabbing everything, she had found the picture had been moved and flipped over. To her horror there was writing on the back, it read

'_To my loving Daughter Rihoko.'_ There was a date as well but see couldn't be bothered with her new discovery. Leverage, that was what she just found.

She now found herself in the situation of being faced with the woman who now looked like a beast. There was strange metal, like on her arm coiled disgracefully around her body, barely keeping decency. Her hair was still beraggled but it now looked sharp as if the ends of it could cut into you. The scaring up her arm was barely shown beneath the grown over metal on her arm. As she looked her over almost at every joint there was a dagger pointed and ready to shred, she had seen nothing like it. The largest thing that stuck out was her original arm. While before it only came to her elbow, the strange metal was now covering the majority of her backside but barely any of the front.

"WAIT!" she hollered hoping to brake the tension, but what she was about to do would destroy it completely or put it in overdrive.

"WE COULD HELP YOU FIND YOUR DAUGHTER!" She screamed the other two exorcists jumped in surprise.

"She has a daughter!?" Kanda hissed. Allen shoke his head signaling that he had something to say

"Lenalee, my cursed eye is reacting to her. I can tell you she's not Akuma but that weapon she has is evil." Lenalee was too focused on the woman's facial feature's to pay attention but she got the thing on her was 'evil?'. Many emotions crossed the woman's face, worry, surprise, anger, and most of all confusion. "Isn't her name Rihoko?" she said reaching, hoping the girl was actually her daughter. "If so we could find her for you! She was in that town right?" Lenalee said.

She had thought the negotiation was going well until she said that last phrase. A sad smile creased the woman's features.

She gave a soft growl, as if agreeing with her she assumed she couldn't speak in that form. The demonic form diminished, the strange metal retracting and her torn and battered clothes returning, though she didn't know how. Lenalee thought she had convinced her to stay, but not in the way she wanted. The woman looked at the large doors behind her with sadness in her eyes, as if she was saying goodbye to someone. She looked back at the trio who were standing confused and agape.

"You reminded me," She said with tears rolling down her face "I have nothing left to fight for."

* * *

**I looked and rewrote this chapter for ages, I'm still not completely happy with it but I just need to get over it. I'm a little worried at the sudden mood swings I gave Masane, but I'll figure something out.**


End file.
